<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3am comfort by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845012">3am comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3am talking, Angst, F/M, a little angsty, mando is sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You whipped around to see your armored companion stepping back. His voice rang out,modulated but soft, loud in the quite ship.</p><p>‘You should be sleeping”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mandalorian x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3am comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up with tears staining your face. You remember your family... your family getting shot down, and not being able to stop it. </p><p>You climbed up the ladder, not bothering to change out of your bedclothes, it was probably 3am anyway. You sat in the captains chair, forcing in tears. You sobbed as you looked through the window. You thought of the night you most wanted to keep out of your mind. How your family had been killed in front of your eyes, their lifeless eyes stari- you heard footsteps. You whipped around, to see your armored companion stepping back. His voice rang out, modulated but soft, loud in the quite ship.<br/>
‘You should be sleeping”<br/>
You grunted in acknowledgement, turning away embarrassed by your crying. As you wiped away tears you heard him shuffling. Only until you looked at him you realized that he was staring intently at you. he coughed and said “why are you up so late? Nightmares?” You responded with a small nod. He walked up to you, and paused ever so slightly before he bent down to your level. You looked up at him and he cupped your face in his palm. “Tell me about it.”<br/>
You then told him about the nightmares, the gunfire, the smoke, and waking up crying. You realized you had been crying. You sniffled and brought your hand to your face, trying to obscure the fact that you are hurting.<br/>
He places his helmets forehead against your own “this is nothing to be ashamed of Mesh'la” you glanced up, not recognizing the word. You where about to ask him when he abruptly shot up and mumbled something about the child. He left you slightly confused yet comforted. </p><p> </p><p>This is the moment both of you realized you where in love with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>